


26. Cuerda

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Childhood Friends, Farmacia, Gen, Modern AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Cierto día, mientras Chizuru se encuentra trabajando con su padre en la farmacia familiar, una persona de su pasado, que ella no reconoce, entra por la puerta...





	26. Cuerda

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU de Chizuru y Harada = amor máximo.

Principios de enero y hacía un frío rabioso. Chizuru bailoteaba detrás del mostrador, intentando deshacerse de la gelidez que le entumecía el cuerpo, sobre todo los dedos. Acababan de empezar la jornada y la calefacción tardaría un ratito en mantener una temperatura con la que no te congelaras.

Miró fuera y suspiró. Hacía años que no nevaba, pero aquella mañana la ciudad se había despertado con una capa de nieve considerable que entorpecía las comunicaciones y el movimiento de todos sus habitantes. A pesar de que el sol se encontraba velado por las nubes, su luz se reflejaba en la nieve y daba un brillo etéreo, casi fantasmal, a las calles. Chizuru se había propuesto recordar a todo cliente que atendiera hoy que tuviera cuidado si salía el sol, porque podrían deslumbrarse y sufrir daños oculares.

Su padre siempre le decía que se preocupara más por ella, que no tuviera tan en cuenta a los demás. No es que pudiera evitarlo. Ya desde pequeña había pasado horas y horas en la farmacia, viendo cómo atendía su padre a todo aquél que acudía, bien pidiendo consejo, bien buscando cualquier objeto del gran repertorio que ofrecían.

Esta influencia de su infancia fue lo que la motivó a estudiar farmacia. Podría haber estudiado medicina o enfermería, pero no se creía capaz de soportar el sufrimiento de los demás de primera mano. Ella quería ayudar, sí, pero no sufrir más de lo necesario. Además, contaba con el apoyo y la sabiduría de su padre, que consideraba esenciales para aprender la profesión.

Incapaz de quedarse tras el mostrador, se dirigió al almacén que daba a la parte trasera de la farmacia, que a su vez tenía una puerta que daba al exterior por donde entraba la mercancía. La tarde anterior había llegado un cargamento de productos estéticos que no había colocado ante la insistencia de su padre, que había previsto la nevada y la había instado a volver a casa nada más cerrar al público. Cogió un par de cajas que pesaban bastante (no eran nada para ella, era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía) y se encaminó con cuidado hacia la puerta que no veía porque la segunda caja le tapaba la visión.

Cuando cruzaba el marco escuchó el tintineo de las campanillas ubicadas en la puerta de entrada la farmacia y que anunciaban la entrada de alguien. Su padre no podía ser, porque aquel día llegaría un poco más tarde y ella acababa de abrir. Tampoco era Yamazaki, que andaba de peregrinación de inicio de año para buscar nuevos productos que ofrecer.

–¡Buenos días! –exclamó Chizuru desde detrás de las cajas y apresurando el paso para depositarlas cuanto antes–. Ahora mismo le atiendo.

Una voz de hombre se rio desde la puerta, que se cerró con más sonido de campanillas.

–Ten cuidado con esas cajas, que te vas a caer…

El desconocido se acercó a ella y cogió la caja superior. Chizuru pudo ver al fin de quién se trataba y tuvo que esforzarse para no dejar caer la caja que (se le había olvidado) llevaba en las manos.

No creía haber visto a ese hombre en su vida, pero de algún modo le resultaba familiar. Era alto, de pelo rojo oscuro cortado a la altura de la base del cuello y con unos ojos ámbar que parecían refulgir como mil soles. Sus facciones semejaban las de algún dios griego que no registraron en el panteón. Estaba bien musculado, no parecía que se pasase todo el día en el gimnasio, y el aire que desprendía daba a entender que era conocedor del efecto que causaba en otras personas.

Otras personas como Chizuru, que se quedó boquiabierta pensando en qué podría querer de ella semejante espécimen milagroso de la humanidad.

El dios mortal volvió a reír y lanzó una sonrisa perfecta.

–¿Has visto un fantasma? –preguntó, sosteniendo la caja sin esfuerzo–. ¿Dónde quieres que la deje?

Chizuru se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo como un pasmarote y enrojeció de pies a cabeza, agachando la cabeza y escondiendo la cara entre los mechones de pelo que escapaban de su coleta.

–Por aquí –echó a caminar, sin esperar a que la otra persona la siguiera o no. Llegó a la sección de cosmética, unos pasos más allá, y dejó su caja en el suelo. El hombre colocó la otra caja encima de la primera–. No hacía falta que me ayudara. Podía sola.

–Tampoco me costaba nada ayudar. Ha sido más fácil así, ¿no?

Otra sonrisa por la que algún anunciante pagaría millones. Chizuru se maldijo internamente. No podía dejarse deslumbrar tan fácilmente por los demás; ya le había causado problemas en el pasado.

–Bueno… Muchas gracias por la ayuda. ¿Qué deseaba? –se movió rápidamente hasta la parte trasera del mostrador y miró al cliente, enseñándole su mejor sonrisa.

Estaba segura de que era por el esfuerzo que acababan de realizar, pero podría haber jurado que el hombre se ruborizó levemente.

–A mi amigo le han recetado esto y, como es un desastre, aún no lo ha comprado –le mostró la prescripción, debidamente cumplimentada, y Chizuru buscó el medicamento en la base de datos del ordenador.

Segunda vez que se sonrojaba en menos de cinco minutos.

–Esto… Esto es…

–Sí, bueno, no hace falta que lo digas en voz alta –dijo él, con una mueca avergonzada pero divertida en el rostro.

–Para un amigo, eh… –musitó quedamente, de lo que se arrepintió al instante. Nunca, jamás, debía opinar de la situación de los clientes. Levantó la vista y miró de reojo al hombre.

Que volvía a reír con ganas.

–Si fuese para mí no tendría ningún problema en decirlo –aseguró, inclinándose hacia ella por encima del mostrador–. Mira, ahí pone que es para Todou, y yo no me llamo así.

Sacó su cartera y le enseñó su tarjeta de residencia, donde se podía leer «Sanosuke Harada» en el campo correspondiente al nombre. En la foto salía con la sonrisa que parecía tener siempre en el rostro.

–No hacía falta que me lo aclarara… Lo siento muchísimo, no soy quién para juzgar.

Hizo una reverencia desde la seguridad del mostrador y Harada agitó las manos, instándola a enderezarse.

–No, no, por favor, no hagas eso. En tu lugar yo también habría hecho lo mismo.

Él sonrió (¿cuántas veces iban ya?) y apartó la mirada, dándole tiempo para que fuera a buscar el medicamento.

A Chizuru se le había olvidado por completo el medicamento. La presencia y actitud de aquel hombre la desconcentraban. Tras mirar unos segundos al cliente notó el papel que tenía en las manos y salió corriendo para buscarlo.

Juraría que escuchó una risa entre dientes justo antes de que sonaran las campanillas de la puerta.

–Bienve… ¿Papá? –preguntó, perpleja, al ver a su padre al lado del cliente. Más perpleja se quedó aún cuando vio que se daban la mano y Kodo asentía y sonreía. Harada parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

–Ah, Chizuru, ¿cuán despistada puedes ser? –dijo su padre, negando con la cabeza.

–Bueno, señor Yukimura, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta… –admitió Harada, lanzando un vistazo de reojo a la mujer.

–Esta juventud… ¿De verdad no sabes quién es?

Chizuru volvió detrás del mostrador y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el mismo, acercándose al joven. Entrecerró los ojos y, tras un escrutinio _completo_, suspiró y negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo.

–Harada vivía cerca de nosotros antes de mudarse, Chizuru. Os veíais bastante en el parque.

Chizuru frunció el ceño. A _ver_, no es que un hombre con un aspecto tan… _peculiar_ como ese se olvidara fácilmente, aunque hubieran pasado tantos años. Se cogió la barbilla con la mano derecha, pensativa. Harada… Había conocido a varios Harada a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno se parecía a aquel.

Y que jugaran juntos cuando eran más jóvenes…

Un momento.

Había _un _Harada. Un Harada que, a pesar de ser mayor que ella, era más bajito. Pero tenía el pelo negro, y los ojos… Bueno, siempre los llevaba escondidos tras el flequillo, como si le diera vergüenza enseñar el rostro. No podía ser, eran diametralmente opuestos. Este era apuesto, delgado, alto y esbelto, con unas facciones para recordar. El Harada de su infancia… Está bien, era un niño y los niños cambian, pero ¿_tanto_?

Chizuru abrió mucho los ojos y habló para confirmar sus sospechas.

–¿Harada? ¿_Ese_ Harada? ¿El que era tan vergonzoso?

El hombre se sacudió con una carcajada.

–Vaya, gracias por no mencionar ninguno de mis otros defectos, como que estaba como una bola y era un tapón –los ojos del joven brillaban y parecía agradecido de verdad.

–¿Pero eres tú en serio?

–Sí, ese soy yo. No te preocupes, yo tampoco te ubicaba. Me sonaba tu cara, pero en una ciudad tan grande… Puedes haber visto a cualquiera en cualquier sitio.

Sus palabras la aliviaron. Mal de muchos (o de dos), consuelo de tontos.

–Pero Harada… ¿Cuántos farmacéuticos conoces que se puedan llamar Yukimura? –preguntó Kodo, en tono jocoso.

–Bueno, cómo voy a acordarme de que el padre de una chica con la que jugaba de pequeño era farmacéutico y se apellidaba Yukimura… Creo que ya es estirar demasiado el chicle.

Harada y Kodo se enfrascaron en una conversación banal que involucraba las típicas preguntas de cortesía sobre familias y bienestar. Chizuru pasó el producto mientras tanto y dejó todo preparado, a la espera de que acabaran de hablar. Miró las cajas de cosméticos apiladas más allá, con todo su contenido aguardando, y suspiró. Menudo coñazo. Pero los cosméticos eran lo que más beneficio aportaba con diferencia, así que tenían que cuidar su presentación.

Parece que Harada malinterpretó su suspiro e interrumpió su conversación con Kodo.

–Creo que voy a terminar la compra y ahora seguimos hablando, señor Yukimura. No quiero que Chizuru se aburra.

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablaba? Con una mueca de desconcierto intercambió el producto por el dinero en metálico que le ofrecía. No hizo ningún comentario.

–Oye, Chizuru… Eh, Yukimura –se corrigió, ante la atenta mirada de Kodo–. Si te apetece podríamos vernos para ponernos al día. ¿Sigues en contacto con… eh… Iba? Sí, se llamaba Iba, ¿verdad?

–Sí, claro. Es mi mejor amigo.

–Ya veo –un destello en los ojos de Harada disparó la curiosidad de Chizuru. ¿Qué pasaba? –. Bueno, pues podríamos quedar los tres y ver qué tal nos ha ido.

El joven sonreía, positivo. Chizuru miró rápidamente a su padre, que se estaba haciendo el loco y desvió la mirada, con una mueca burlona en la cara. _Traidor_.

–Sí, por qué no. ¿Cuándo…?

–¿Esta tarde? ¿Cuándo sales? ¿Podrá Iba?

Chizuru notó que el rubor le subía por el cuello ante la anticipación tan llamativa del hombre.

–Eh… Sí, claro. ¿En la puerta del centro comercial de la esquina? A eso de las 6. Y sí, Hachiro podrá. Más le vale.

Los otros dos interlocutores se rieron. Harada se despidió de ella agitando la mano y salió fuera con Kodo. Chizuru echó mano al móvil y escribió con presteza a Hachiro.

_«No te lo vas a creer. He visto a Harada, el mismo Harada que jugaba con nosotros hace tanto tiempo. Quiere quedar esta tarde a las 6. ¿Puedes venir?»_

Esperó una respuesta, tamborileando con los dedos en el cristal del mostrador. Su teléfono vibró. Hachiro, tan rápido como siempre.

_«¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien ya?»_

¿Cómo que si estaba «bien ya»? ¿De qué hablaba Hachiro? Escribió con una velocidad endiablada y recibió una respuesta en cuestión de segundos.

_«Bueno… ¿No te acuerdas de que se mudó? En el cole nos dijeron que a Kioto, pero los niños de su clase decían que había tenido problemas con su familia y se iba a vivir con sus tíos o algo así. Los profesores nunca lo desmintieron, así que… La verdad es que antes de desaparecer parecía triste. Además, unos años después unos compañeros hablaron de un Harada que había estado en el cole y tenía una banda o no sé qué historias, pero vete tú a saber si era él siquiera. ¿No parecía chungo?»_

¿Chungo? ¿_Chungo_? ¿El hombre que se había pasado más de la mitad de su visita riéndose? ¿El mismo que hablaba con tanta sinceridad?

¿Y si era todo mentira?

_«¿Crees que habría quedado con él si lo pareciera? Es más, ¿crees que mi padre me habría dejado?»_

_«¿Estaba ahí Kodo? Bueno… Entonces supongo que parecía normal.»_

_«Normal, normal… Tampoco. Hachiro, parecía un MODELO. Uno de los que salen en cualquier drama y se ganan al público en medio capítulo.»_

_«¿Estamos hablando del mismo HARADA?»_

_«SÍ.»_

_«O-M-G.»_

Hachiro estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Era de esperar si recordaba a Harada del mismo modo. Guardó el móvil en cuanto su padre entró en la farmacia.

–Qué sorpresa ver a Harada por aquí, ¿verdad? –comentó él, quitándose las capas de ropa que lo protegían del frío exterior.

–¿En serio es él? Me ha… sorprendido.

–Sí. Parece que le sentó bien la adolescencia. Vaya estirón ha pegado.

–Pero, ¿no vivía en Kioto? No dudo de la calidad de nuestro servicio, pero vamos, creo que le servía cualquier farmacia de allí –bromeó, con la intención de que su padre completara la información que le faltaba.

Kodo desvió la mirada momentáneamente. Chizuru sabía que eso lo hacía cuando dudaba sobre si debía contar algo o no.

–Parece que ya no vive allí. Según me ha contado, trabaja en una oficina cercana y vive con unos amigos o algo así –dijo al final, cuidando sus palabras. No se lo había contado todo, pero la chica no pretendía forzar su suerte.

–Entiendo… Bueno, voy a ponerme con las cajas.

Cuando ya estaba a medio camino, la voz de su padre la interrumpió.

–Chizuru.

Su seriedad provocó que se parara en seco y se girara, extrañada.

–Recuerda que al final del día es un desconocido. Han pasado muchos años y no sabemos en qué lugares ha estado. No me parece mal que os veáis, siempre y cuando esté Hachiro contigo.

Ah. Así que era por eso. Su padre sabía algo de lo que le había contado Hachiro. Ahora tenía que saber qué ocurrió en el pasado, sí o sí.

Su padre se puso detrás del mostrador y ella se dedicó a colocar los productos en los estantes. No pasó mucho rato hasta que las campanillas sonaron de nuevo, varias veces, y una afluencia casi constante de clientes llenó la farmacia.

Con el trajín a Chizuru se le olvidó preguntar a su padre por qué había llegado antes de tiempo. Más tarde se acordaría.

Cuando volviera la vista atrás, descubriría que la **cuerda **del destino era más larga y enredada de lo que creía.


End file.
